Demon's Nightmare/ Audiciones.
Audicionen aqui bitches (?) Nombre: Apellido: Edad: (mas de 16 pero menos de 19) Aspecto: (Por favor una imagen, no soy buena con las descripciones u.u) Caracteristicas: (Sean originales ¬.¬ (?)) Transformación: (Pueden elegir entre ángel o demonio) ---- Reservado para Dawn bitches (?) Nombre: Scarlet Apellido: Uryuu Edad: 18 Aspecto: thumb|left|234px Características: Tsundere en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Odia a los hombres y no se le da bien cuidar niños, ya que se pone nerviosa con mucha facilidad. En el fondo es romántica y ñoña, pero no se lo demuestra a nadie. Archivo:Cara_tierna_-3.png Transformación: Demonio. Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 13:46 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Reservado para Brandon Nombre: Brad Apellido: Stoner Aspecto: Archivo:Chico_Brandon.jpg Características: Es una persona amable, benévola y muy audaz, es de carácter cálido, es de gran confianza, es muy tranquilo y estrategico, puede parecer muy ordinario, pero en realidad sabe pelear muy bien, sabe usar cualquier cosa cómo arma, siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, no se deja engañar tan fácilmente por el aspecto. Edad: 115 años 18 años Transformación: Abuelita Ángel Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 18:00 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Reservado para Lobi Nombre: Francesca "Fran" (no deja que nadie la llame así, excepto las personas que son muy importantes para ella) Apellido: Brown Edad: 17 Aspecto:Archivo:Manga2.jpeg Características: Puede aparentar ser una chica simpática, agradable y generosa, pero ese es su aspecto exterior. En realidad, es una persona violenta, borde, grosera y sangrienta. Disfruta haciendo daño a la gente. Solo hace lo que a ella le conviene. Cambia de bando como la noche al día. Es desconfiada por naturaleza. Transformación: Demonio [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 12:10 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Reservado para Marce Nombre: Hikami Apellido: McWhite Edad: 16 Aspecto: 299px Caracteristicas: Simpatica, linda y un poco pervertida o3o Transformación: Angel Reservado para Blacky Nombre: Shinku Apellido: Hinaisobi Edad: 16 con apariencia de 15 Aspecto: thumb|left Caracteristicas: Ay no se. Es fría y sarcástica pero le encantan las cosas moes pero no le gusta mostrarlo por que le hace ver débil :3 Transformación: Demonio (ay, me vale un Pastrana que ya haya muchos :U) I’m a Cheshire cat ¿Do you want play with me? 22:40 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Me acoplo Nombre: Lyan Apellido: Skinn Edad:16, me gusta ser la peque Aspecto: Archivo:Chica-anime-alegre-300x225-1-.jpg Caracteristicas: Fría y silenciosa, le importan un bledo las vidas de los demás, pero en el fondo no es tan rematadamente mala. Ella misma no entiende por qué es así. (Si en algún momoento puedes hacer que traicione a los malos y se vuelva buena mejor) Transformación: Demonio (yo por llevar la contraria...) (ahora mi garabato y... ¡ya!) [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Los snivy shiny ']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123| dominaremos el mundo''']] 13:49 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Reservado para Fay Nombre: Fayond Apellido: Umbra Edad: soy practicamente una niña que asusta a su hermano con el doble de edad 17 Apariencia: Archivo:Chivata_ewe.jpg Caracteristicas: Disfruta del silencio y de la musica. Es solitaria, pensativa y la verdad, un poco autista. No le gusta que la saquen de sus pensamientos. No le gustan los amigos, y cuando siente algo especial por alguien, simplemente le desconfia la historia de mi vida *o*. Es valiente, pero no lo demuestra Transformacion: Demonio de los demoniacos mas ostia (? (Demonio ewe) (Mi firma de la cual estoy orgullosisima ^3^) Archivo:Gengar_mini.gifThe blood you see fall...Archivo:Dusknoir_mini.gifIt's your ticket to peaceArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gifTell me, writing is testament?Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Me uno, porfiiis :3 Nombre: Úrsula Apellido: Tahaku Nohu Edad: 19 :3 Aspecto: Archivo:Chica_anime_!!!.jpg Caracteristicas: Es dulce, cálida y pacífica. Es muuuy simpática, amable y le gusta estar siempre presentable.Apenas se enfade. Le aterrorizan las arañas. Transformación: Angel, supongo :P Categoría:Demon's Nightmare